Cutest Couple
by bloodyhell95
Summary: Valentines Day Special! Tohru gets flowers from someone on valentines day. Each has a special meaning. But what does the last one mean? Kyo and Tohru get a surprise in the school's yearbook. I don't own Fruits Basket.
1. Cutest Couple

**Hey guys. This is my first Furuba Fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Superlatives. The thing that every student buys the yearbooks for. To see who was awarded the Most Stylish, the Most Changed, the Best Athlete, the Most Environmental, etc. But none of those compared to the Cutest Couple.

The students do this on the school's website. The schools staff is the real judge of the Superlatives in the yearbook. That's why kids like to suck up to the teachers when voting for the Superlatives begin. Not that it really makes a difference. They keep their eyes open for possible candidates for every category for the whole year, and then they debate for a week before they officially submit their votes a month before the yearbooks are printed and sold.

Usually the categories are given to specific teachers. Like the Most Changed is chosen by the guidance councilors or Most Athletic is by the gym teachers. You get the idea. But Best Couple is a job that every teacher shares. Most of the time they can't find an honest couple who are truly in love so they just chose the couple that looks good the most.

Not this year.

Because this year Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda are the winners. This is the story of how that happened:

Mrs. Yagami is the schools drama teacher. She always carries a digital camera with her just in case she sees a Kodak moment or wants to record an embarrassing moment.

One day, after school, she decides to take some pictures of nature. She's already got one of two birds playing tag and a close up of a squirrel staring curiously at her. She turned a corner but then stepped back.

There were two students sitting on one of the picnic tables. Usually when that happens they find the teens in a "questionable" position but these two were talking. Mrs. Yagami peeked to get a better look. She had a reputation for being nosy.

The girl was cute and petite with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was delicate and sweet looking with a serene smile. She was sitting in the lap of a taller boy with flaming orange hair and reddish eyes. If it was just him you'd think to be a rough delinquent type but he was holding her gently around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He had a content expression. Like if the world ended right now he'd be okay with it. They were the portrait of tranquility.

Then the girl asked the boy a question. "Kyo kun. Why do you love hugging me so much?" Mrs. Yagami switch her camera to video and started recording.

"What?" the boy Kyo asked. Mrs. Yagami then remembered that the two kids were Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda. They recently got together and everyone found them an odd but sweet couple.

"I said, why do you love hugging me so much?" Tohru repeated.

"You already know why." Kyo replied.

"Yes but why me. You don't like it when other people hug you. Before we got together Kagura would hug you all the time but you always yelled at her for it. I just what to know why."

_Well this is getting interesting. _Mrs. Yagami thought.

"You want the whole truth?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded.

"I like your hugs because it makes me feel safe and loved. Only yours." He said. Tohru looked confused. "Only mine? Your parents or Shishou never hugged you?"

"No. Well Shishou did when I was a little boy but as a got older he didn't think I needed it. My parents hated me." he said sounding a bit pained. Mrs. Yagami gasped.

"I'm sure that's not true." Tohru said.

"It is true. You know how I was born. My mother could never love me. She said she did but she always lied. She was ashamed of me. Whenever she smiled at me it never reached her eyes. My father never touched me. When he did it was always to hit me. Especially after my mother killed herself. He blamed me for it. It was after that that Shishou adopted me. His hugs did make me feel safe and loved but after a while it got awkward whenever he hugged me. Kagura's hugs were always forced. She did love me but I couldn't love her. And then you came. The very first time you hugged me I knew it was different. It wasn't forced or awkward or fake. It was real. For the first time in my life I felt true love and I didn't want to let go of it. That's why I'm still holding on." he said while holding on to her a little tighter.

Tohru blushed and said, "Thank you for feeling that way."

Kyo shook his head. "No. Thank you for not letting go." He breathed in her scent and said, "I love you Tohru. So much."

Tohru smiled and said, "I know. I love you too." Kyo smiled and lightly pressed his lips to Tohru's.

Mrs. Yagami stopped recording and grinned.

**Three Days Later**

The staff was holding a meeting for the Superlatives. So far they had decided on the winners for every category but Most Changed and Cutest Couple.

Right now the guidance councilors were trying to choose the Most changed male.

"I think the most changed male should be either Kyo or Yuki Sohma." One of them said.

"Well Kyo has been more social but he's been like that even before. Yuki has really opened up to more people and he even has a girlfriend now. I can't even believe he was the same person as his first year here." Ms. Mayu stated. The rest of the staff agreed and chose Yuki as the winner.

"So. Now we just have to choose Cutest Couple. Who has any suggestions?" the principal asked.

"I nominate Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda." Mrs. Yagami stated. Everyone stared at her as if asking, _"Them?"_

"Well they are very sweet but when you look at them separately you wouldn't imagine them as a couple. I was shocked when I first saw Honda with him." The gym teacher stated. Most of the staff agreed. The two really were opposites.

Ms. Mayu thought about it. "Well it's not really that surprising. Honda always accepts everyone and she sees the good in people. Even if she's a bit naïve the fact that she's going out with Carrot Top means that there is something about him that she likes. And Carrot Top is actually a nice boy. A bit temperamental but he's not a bad kid. Though I think he's hiding something from everyone. Something dark." There was always something about Kyo that worried her. Like he's been through something terrible.

Most of the staff still wasn't convinced so Mrs. Yagami said, "I think that if you watch this video you will change your mind." She took out a disk from her bag and inserted it into her lap top.

"You haven't been sticking your nose into other people business have you?" Ms. Mayu asked hesitantly.

"Well I didn't plan on taking this video. I just sort of walked in on a moment between the two kids." Mrs. Yagami stated. She turned to screen towards the rest of the staff and they all watched.

Everyone was shocked to have found out what the short tempered carrot has been through. A few members of the female staff was in tears. Then they got to the end of Kyo's speech.

"_For the first time in my life I felt true love and I didn't want to let go of it. That's why I'm still holding on." he said while holding on to her a little tighter. _

_Tohru blushed and said, "Thank you for feeling that way." _

_Kyo shook his head. "No. Thank you for not letting go." He breathed in her scent and said, "I love you Tohru. So much."_

_Tohru smiled and said, "I know. I love you too." Kyo smiled and lightly pressed his lips to Tohru's._

The video went black after that. Everyone was silent. Ms. Mayu was the first one to speak.

"Huh. I never thought I'd live to see that day that Kyo Sohma will say something romantic. And it wasn't even that cheesy." Everyone chuckled.

"So have we come to a conclusion?" Mrs. Yagami asked. The principal nodded.

"Yes. Yes we have. And we couldn't chosen a better couple."

**One Month Later**

"I don't get what the big deal is. It's just a yearbook." Kyo said.

"Oh come on Kyon. Surely you have to be a little curious about the Superlatives." Arisa said.

"No. I'm not. And stop calling me that!" he shouted.

"Just shut up and look at them. You won't do that for Tohru?" she said tauntingly. Kyo just frowned.

"I thought so." said Hanajima. Then Tohru came running towards them. "I got it!" she said excitedly.

"Great! Now lets see." Arisa said flipping towards the Superlatives section.

"Well well. Haru got voted for Best Hair." Yuki said coming from nowhere. Everyone jumped but didn't ask. "And Kimi did too." said Manabe.

"Hey! Hana chan was voted for best smile!" Tohru exclaimed. That piqued Kyo's interest.

"Seriously?" he asked, looking at the book. "Momiji got it too?" he asked incredulously. Then he saw something.

"Hey Yuki." Kyo called. Yuki looked at him. "You and your girlfriend got Most Changed." he said. Yuki's eye's widened.

"What?" he said grabbing the book. Sure enough there was a picture of him and Machi under Most Changed. Then Yuki turned the page and grinned. "Wait a minute. Look at this page." He turned the book towards everyone. It was the page for Cutest Couple.

And a picture of Tohru in Kyo's lap was on it. The whole class saw this and they all were shouting different things.

"No way!"

"Look and Kyon and Honda!"

"I wish I was in Tohru's place!"

"They look so cute! Look at how he's holding her!"

Everyone looked at their own yearbook to look at the photo. They saw a boy and girl in a loving embrace. The girl had a soft smile on her face and the boy had his eyes closed but had a peaceful expression as he held the girl around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. All of the girls outside of the group squealed and awed while most of the guys went on about Kyo being totally whipped.

Kyo and Tohru were blushing madly at everyone's antics.

Arisa and Hana grinned at the couple. Manabe was laughing and Kyo hit him and pulled Tohru towards him. He back was pressed to his chest and he burried his face in her hair to hide his blush. Yuki smirked and said, "Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Cutest Couple."

"Shut up." Kyo mumbled. Tohru blushed when she felt Kyo's lips moved against her neck. Then one of the girls saw the two and said, "Look! They're hugging right now!" This started a whole new wave of awes squeals.

Kyo just groaned and murmured, "I am so killing whoever's idea this was."

In the drama department Mrs. Yagami felt a chill go down her spine.

* * *

**Please tell me how it was.**


	2. Carnation

**Kind of a prequel to "Cutest Couple". It is during school and might be a bit OOC.**

* * *

Valentines Day.

The day that every couple go on romantic dates and whisper sweet sentiments to one another, or someone finally works up the courage to confess to that special someone.

It's so lame.

Have you any idea as to how annoying it is to watch people cuddling, giggling, and what not just because of a useless holiday?

"Kyo kun! How are you doing?" I heard Tohru call from behind me. Don't ask how I know it's her. I just do. I turned around and smile at her slightly.

"I'm okay. You?" I said. If this was two years ago, my reply would have been more like: "How do you think? I'm freakin pissed! I'm surrounded by all this stupid mushiness and these dumb girls won't leave me alone!"

Yup. Something like that. But I won't do that. Why? Because Tohru loves Valentines Day. I'm not going to ruin it for her just because I don't like it.

She already gave us Sohma's chocolates, just like the last year. I couldn't help but notice how several girls would glare at her enviously when she gave them to the rat and I. It's kind of funny but it's still upsetting. Good thing Tohru's too nice to notice something like that. She'd be crying a and apologizing to everyone for no reason.

"I'm great! I just love Valentines Day! It's so nice and refreshing to see so many people in love. Don't you think?" she asked exuberantly.

"Um. I guess." Nope. It's kind of disgusting when these people start getting touchy feeling. Frankly I think Valentines Day is an excuse for some guys to get some action. It's repulsive. Suddenly Tohru gasped.

"I'm so sorry Kyo kun! I forgot that you don't like Valentine's day. Wait! Is Kagura chan going to come this year?" She asked sympathetically. She obviously remembers that day.

"No. I don't think she will." It was obvious that Kagura wouldn't be the same with her feelings after I confronted her on that date last year. She still does it sometimes but if you paid enough attention you can see that she already gave up. She knew she couldn't handle the "competition".

"Oh. Oh! Kyo kun look at that!" she said inclining her head down the hallway.

There was a boy and a girl there. Probably freshman. The girl was smiling and blushing. The boy was holding out a pink flower with white tips.

Carnations.

It's a new thing the student council decided on this year. A boy gives carnations to the girl he likes. It's basically like when a girl gives chocolate to the boy she likes. They come in several colors. So far it's been a big hit.

"Th-thank you Hiroki san. But why this one?" the girl asked to the boy, Hiroki.

"The pink reminds me how loving you are and the white shows your natural personality." he replied and a sickly sweet voice that was apparently enough for the girl because she blushed again.

"Isn't that so sweet?" Tohru asked, still gazing at the couple.

I looked at the two again and somehow I started imagining Tohru and I in their place. I shook my head at the thought. I know I love her but really?

"It's refreshing to see things like that. I wonder what it's like." Tohru murmured. I looked at her thoughtfully. Does she mean…?

"Hey Tohru! Kyon! Come on! You're going to miss lunch!" The Yankee called from the door to the cafeteria.

"You go ahead. I need to do something." I told Tohru.

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you later." she waved. I smiled at her and left.

.**.:~: Tohru's POV :~:.**.

I wonder where Kyo kun is. He didn't come back to lunch. I sighed and sat on my desk.

Then a white flower was held out to me. A carnation. I looked up to see the teacher holding it out to me.

"Don't get any ideas. Someone left it on my desk and left a note telling me to give it to you." he said when some of the students looked at him weirdly.

"Oh. Did they say who it was from?" I asked.

"No. But there's another note on it." he said pointing to a folded note attached to the stem by white ribbon.

"Read it out loud!" a girl exclaimed. I blushed but complied.

_White: Because of your simplicity and purity._

Some people awed while other wondered who could have given it. Then the teacher called for our attention and resumed class. I was still wondering about the flower.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

A few minutes before class ended a freshman student came and called my name. I walked up to him and he handed me another carnation. This one was yellow. I was about to ask him something but he just said, "A guy dropped it in front of me with a note saying to give it to you."

"Oh. Did you see who it was?" I asked.

"No. When I was about to give it to him he was already gone." he smiled and left the room.

"Ooohh! Looks like Tohru chan has an admirer. What does this one say?" a guy asked.

_Yellow: Because you're optimistic and you make everyone, especially me, happy._

I'm sure I was blushing again and several girls awed and said, "How sweet."

The bell rang and I went to my final class. We had a substitute. She, Mrs. Yagami, called me up and handed me a blue carnation. She shrugged when I asked her who it was from.

"Again?" a girl from my last class asked out loud.

"What?" another student asked.

"Tohru been getting flower from someone today. She got two just last class." she replied.

"What does the note say?" The teacher asked peering over my shoulder.

_Blue: Because your eyes make me feel peaceful. _

I smiled as I read this.

"There's another one, you know." Mrs. Yagami said holding out a grey one. Oh. Two?

I took that one and read the note.

_Grey: Because you're reliable, intelligent, and ridiculously modest._

"Wow. This guy must _really_ like you." Mrs. Yagami said, smiling. I blushed and sat down in my seat, thinking about the who could be sending me these.

Honestly, I was hoping that it was Kyo kun but he doesn't like Valentines Day. Besides, it's kind of hard to imagine him saying these, much less sending them with flowers.

But either way, the idea of it being Kyo kun feels nice. Mrs. Yagami then started the class.

******:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  


When the next flower came at the end of final period, I really wasn't surprised. I was kind of expecting it. What really surprised me was the person who sent it.

"Kyo kun?" I asked. Was he…?

"Hey. Someone put this in my backpack. This note said to give it to you. There's another note on the flower but don't worry, I didn't read it." Kyo kun said.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed when he said it wasn't him. I wasn't the only one, though.

"Aww! I actually thought it was Kyo!"

"Me too!"

"How cute would it be if it really was?"

"What are they talking about?" Kyo kun asked with a confused smile.

"Someone has been sending little Tohru flowers these last two periods. No one knows who sent them though." the girl from last period said fondly.

"So what does this one say?" Mrs. Yagami asked again. I opened the card and read.

_Brown: Because I love your hair. You're so warm and comforting. And being around you feels like home._

Kyo kun whistled and said, "Wow. This person really likes you."

"Yeah." I whispered. I wonder who it is.

"Well, we should get going. The rat's waiting for us." he said. I nodded and gathered all the flowers in one hand while I reached for my bag with the other.

"I got it." Kyo kun said, holding my bag.

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

******:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-****:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**  


"So someone has been sending you flowers?" Yuki kun asked as we entered the house.

"Yes. I have no idea who it is though." I sighed. I glanced at Kyo kun but he was heading upstairs.

"Well maybe you'll find out tomorrow." Yuki kun said, smiling warmly. I smiled back and headed to my room.

Guess what was on my bed when I entered?

It was an orange carnation.

Orange? I picked up the note that was next to it.

_For being a friend._

What?

All of the other flowers that were given to me matched the notes. White meant simplicity and purity. Yellow meant optimism and happiness. Blue was peace. Orange means warmth and energy, not friendship.

Why is this one different? I looked at the note again. And then I noticed something.

I quickly went through my notes and found a certain piece of paper with writing on it. I needed to borrow Kyo kun's notes a few days ago and I didn't give them back.

I compared the writing on the notes to the ones on Kyo kuns.

It was a perfect match. I grinned. It doesn't matter if this means that Kyo kun only sees me as a friend. This notion of his still makes me really happy. I held the orange carnation and went downstairs. Yuki kun was in his room and Shigure san went somewhere. Kyo kun was in the kitchen.

He turned to me when he heard my steps and then glanced at the flower in my hand and looked back at me. I smiled and told him, "Thank you."

He smiled and said, "Any time."

_I love you_, I thought to him.

.**.:~: Kyo POV :~:.**.

_I love you_, I thought to her.

I guess Valentines Day isn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

**To be honest i think it could have been better but i'm not good with V-Day mushiness. I'm not the romantic type.**


End file.
